


Restless Dreams

by Marabelline



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marabelline/pseuds/Marabelline
Summary: Someone has moved into Madotsuki's apartment complex - a man and his daughter.





	1. Id

Someone had moved into the apartment complex.

Not that Madotsuki actually stepped out of her house to see them, though. But she caught sounds through the walls and underneath her suffocatingly small room on the top floor, sounds of things being moved and people talking—a man with a quiet voice like leaves rustling on cement, and a girl with a high-pitched, whining voice not unlike a ferret. She was never quite able to discern what they were saying, but knew without a doubt that these were the noises of a house being lived in.

She never left to observe them, though. She didn’t want to, nor did she need to. The reason Madotsuki lived here in the first place was to be alone. And she was ( _successfully convincing herself that she was_ ) perfectly content being so isolated.

Rain dripped softly down the windows, distorting the view outside. The greasy takeout that she had ordered for once was beginning to grow cold, untouched after she had spent what could have been hours playing NASU. Her stomach was beginning to growl, so Madotsuki forced herself to gulp down a few bites of noodles in peanut butter sauce and pork buns. She remembered to peel off the paper layer at the bottom of the pork bun, though—the last time she had ordered takeout (she can’t remember when exactly) she had made the mistake of scarfing it down without realizing that she had chewed on paper alongside pork bun. The memory was enough to get a quiet laugh out of her, but that was all.

She was just incredibly tired.

Not even bothering to change into her pajamas let alone undo her braids (when did she ever change, though) Madotsuki flicked off the lights and crawled into bed, the tap-tap-tap of rain outside lulling her into sleep.

* * *

She had made her way through the expanse of pastel sea again this time.

Once more, Madotsuki had reached that girl’s house. She did not know the girl’s name, nor did the girl ever give her a name. But the girl there was always the same: Blonde hair bound in a lopsided ponytail, olive green sweater, shifty looking faded blue eyes. The girl did not speak to Madotsuki, but her gaze shifted just a little to acknowledge her.

She tried to talk to the girl again. She wasn’t quite sure what she was saying, it was a dream after all—“Hello”, perhaps, or “Hi again”, but once more she wasn’t too sure—and the girl still did not say anything.

The furniture in the room sent a pang of hurt to Madotsuki’s chest: It was the same room from before, the same bed, the same desk and light, the same room she used to have—

She didn’t want to see these things anymore. Her hand fumbled for the light.

A bright flash filled the room, and the black and white mass appeared again. Things started to shake, it was near impossible to see the room from before, there was a muted screaming ringing in her ears. Blindly, Madotsuki took a step back, fear gripping her heart. She struggled to find the doorknob, but it was too late. She was stuck here with this… thing. Stuck here with the sound of screaming making her eardrums throb. Stuck here with no escape—

It was only when she slammed against the headboard of her bed that Madotsuki realized the screaming was her own.

She sat there in the dark of her room for a few moments, gasping for breath. The smell of possibly spoilt takeout permeated the air, nauseating her. Her head throbbed in pain from where she hit it. Madotsuki had to force herself to calm down by taking deep, shuddering breaths. _You’re not in her house anymore,_ she told herself, _You’re here. You’re here again._

Not as if the real world was any better.

There was a knocking at the door. She stiffened. The quiet man’s voice she had heard before was on the other side.

“Are you alright?” The voice asked. “I heard screaming!”

Forcing herself to take a deep breath once more, Madotsuki opened the door.

On the other side stood a man, a few years older than her, perhaps. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a faded green jacket. His face was creased with concern.

“Are you alright?” He repeated. She gazed back at him with unblinking brown eyes. Then she looked away—it was harder to speak to people when she was looking directly at them, and this man was no exception.

“Nightmare,” she mumbled. “I was just screaming in my sleep, I guess. Must not have realized it. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m sorry you had a nightmare,” the man said. “I hope it doesn’t happen to you again.”

“Mm.” She nodded a little at him before beginning to close the door.

“My name is James,” the man said. “James Sunderland. I… I just moved here with my daughter.”

She opened the door just a crack to face him. He stared at her with faded, blue-green eyes.

“I’m Madotsuki,” she said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She closed the door once more, left to the darkness of her room.


	2. Ego

Madotsuki strolled through the spaceship, with curving white walls and a wide window that provided a view for the stars dotting the dark expanse of sky outside. The ship’s engine hummed in the background, barely noticeable as she paced through the tiny monochrome room.

This was one of the few parts of the dream she really liked—granted, she never felt any better than she usually did, but things here were… tolerable compared to other parts of her world.

The wiry figure sat at the organ, not playing an anything. He was a strange creature—his eyes pointing in two different directions, his gangly body—but all the same he was an almost welcoming sight to Madotsuki.

She used the small egg she carried on her to grow cat ears and a tail, making the figure back away from the organ. She walked up to the organ, pressing her fingers down against the keys. Distorted piano notes filtered through the quiet room, and she closed her eyes. The humming grew louder and more rythmic. Almost like thumping. She looked at the figure and he stared back at her with the one eye he could focus.

The thumping grew louder, but she was not afraid. She did not have to think much of anything here, since there was not much to think about in the first place. It was just her in the spaceship with the piano.

Madotsuki awoke to the cramped walls of her apartment, clutching a pillow to her chest. Saliva had dried against one corner of her mouth while she was asleep. The room was dark as usual.

The thumping noise began again, but it wasn’t the humming of a ship’s engine. It was the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Her face set into a grimace. Someone had disturbed her from her sleep, pulled her back to reality. Pulling at the collar of her magenta sweater, Madotsuki nearly threw open the door and muttered, “What do you want?”

James Sunderland stood on the other side. His expression tightened, almost as if she had slapped him. She realized what a mess she must have been—brown hair in tangled braids, clothes she hadn’t changed wrinkled. Coupled with the way she had practically snapped at him, it was no wonder she’d made a bad impression. As usual.

_Stupid Mado,_ she told herself. _Stupid, stupid Mado._

She repeated herself, trying to replace the harsh tone from earlier. “What do you want?”

“I brought you some food,” he said. She eyed the brown paper bag he carried in one hand. “I… I notice you don’t leave your apartment very often, and I was worried.”

She didn’t bother to tell him that her cabinets were semi-stocked with chips and snacks, fearing that she might be chastised for keeping such “unhealthy” snacks in her home. Besides, this was her chance to make up for her first impression.

She nodded, taking the bag he offered. “Mm… Thank you, Mr. Sunderland.”

“Please, call me James.”

“Thank you, James.” There were no other words left on the tip of her tongue for her to say. Like she had the last time, she closed the door and turned away.

She sat in her now dimly-lit room for a few moments, picking away at the food he’d gotten her. It felt odd to be eating something other than potato chips for once. It felt strange to be eating something that wasn’t dry and crunchy and didn’t make her have to get up every few seconds to wash it down with water. 

Madotsuki finished the last strip of beef and began to peel away at the orange, but stopped. She hadn’t realized how hungry she’d been.

As usual, she pushed the dirty dishes aside and turned back to her pillow, an object one could deem her best friend. She thought for a moment of James Sunderland—how polite he’d been, how he’d still persisted in helping her even when she had spat in his face. She thought of how her neighbor from her old complex would’ve constantly egged her on, crowing about how “Mado has a boyfriend, Mado has a boyfriend”—full well knowing she’d only ever talked that way about girls, and made it clear that she’d only ever talk that way about girls. Staring up at the ceiling, Madotsuki waited for herself to get lost beyond her thoughts.

With her mind shifting away from the thoughts of what went on in the real world, Madotsuki let out a muffled snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow at updating. My mental health is... bad. I managed to get this one down really quickly, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some important things to keep in mind:
> 
> \- My version of Madotsuki is an adult, but younger than James. I don't have a specific age for her, but I suppose she's from age 19-23. So a young adult.
> 
> \- This takes place after the 'Leave' ending of Silent Hill.
> 
> \- There is some heavy stuff in this story, but it'll only be implied/referenced. Warnings will be placed at the beginning of each chapter featuring said content - I don't want anyone reading this to be upset by some of the stuff featured here. Your safety and mental health is important.
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading. Probably gonna keep this short since I have little-to-no motivation, but I do have a general idea of what I want to happen. Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
